Ignorant Dreams
by The Gauntlets Of Blue Flame
Summary: hey the idea of the title came from a friend and i think its...well...okkkk... right well, its about Zelda life during the 7 years that Links frozen in the temple of time. so pls read an' review, k? good. enjoy!


Zelda's golden hair fell over her face as she tried to concentrate on what Impa would do next

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy people! This is about Zelda at the age of 13 waiting for Link to wake up from his …uhh…long slumber? k. She's training with Impa to be a sheikah. I hope that you enjoy this fic. If not tell me why and I'll try to fix it. I've tried to make it as interesting as possible, and I'll tell you this, I had lots of fun writing it! Ohhhhh! I all most forgot! ** Passes everyone reading a bowl of popcorn and a soda pop. Now, enjoy! 

Disclaimer: hey, I wish I owned Zelda 64 and all those other games, but unfortunately I don't.

Chapter one: Ignorant dreams.

Zelda's golden hair fell over her face as she tried to concentrate on what Impa would do next. She held a black hilted sword in her hands, she adjusted it often. Impa made a slow swirl with her own sword and easily knocked Zelda's sword out of her hands. Zelda rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next. 

"Zelda I told you not to hold on so hard! And where in the heavens are your leather gloves?!" Impa lost her patience and through up her arms. Zelda sighed hopelessly.

"Why do I have to practice anyway!! Why cant that kid, Link, Whatever his name was do this!" Zelda said stabbing her sword into the ground.

Impa crossed her arms sadly, "You want to know why Princess Zelda? Its because he's never coming back, that's why. I checked on him and he's still standing there, holding the master sword in his hands, and he hasn't even moved an inch. I'm telling you Zelda, he was evil or something and so the goddesses didn't let him take the sword. So that leaves you and no one else." 

Zelda listened interestedly. Then asked curiously, " But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you leave Hyrule at its fate" Impa got up and left Zelda pondering at her new problem. 

"He has to come back…he just has to…" she whispered to herself. She walked over to the edge of the cliff she stood on. A faint wind ruffled her hair. 

"Oh Farore, why has this happened to me? Was the forest boy evil? He seemed so calm" she sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she were some one else. Her short blue and white dress ruffled gently against her legs. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and turned around, the wind hit her full force in the back. Her shining gold hair blew all over her pretty face. She was extremely pretty for her age. She ran back to her and Impa's secret little hut, then remembering that she left her sword she groaned and turned back. She skipped back to the place where she and Impa had had there little discussion. She clasped one hand onto the hilt of the sword and the other dropped by her side. She closed her eyes again and raised her head to the sky feeling the wind play with her hair and tug at her dress. She loved the wind. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't move. Impa lay her hand down onto Zelda's small shoulder, and also let the wind play with her hair.

Zelda and Impa stood there watching the sun go down and the stars spring out from their hiding places. The world was such a beautiful place. But Zelda now knew that if she didn't do anything about it soon, it would be a living hell, created by the Gerudu leader, Ganon. 

"Come back inside before it gets late Zelda" Impa called back as she walked over to the wind bitten hut.

"I will…" Zelda whispered to herself. She suddenly felt lonely. She wondered what it must feel like to be frozen in the temple of time. She sighed. She turned and walked slowly toward her sword. She easily tugged it out of the ground and sheathed it. Then lifted her face to the stars.

"May Nayru guide you Link." She slowly turned and walked to the shack that had no comparison to what her castle had looked like. As she entered she saw Impa laying their diner out onto the wooden table. As Zelda walked over to the table she grabbed a little book from their badly made cabinet. 

"Whats this?" she asked bringing it over to the table. Impa shrugged. "Hmmm… I've never seen it before."

"Me neither. Open it." Impa suggested. 

"Ok" Zelda did just that. As she opened the tiny book she gasped with delight. "It's a photo album!" 

She flipped past a few pages as she seated herself, and then landed on a picture of a jolly looking fat man. Suddenly tears sprouted from her sapphire blue eyes. 

"Daddy…" she whispered. She then quickly turned the page and landed on a picture of herself. She giggled.

"What is it?" Impa asked from across the table.

"Oh nothin'…really. Just a silly picture of my self." She stared at the picture for a long time. How could she stand wearing that weird head-dress? She was so plump in the picture and had her hair all tied back, how _could _she possibly stand that?! She flicked a strand of beautiful long hair of off her shoulder, just to prove to herself how happy she was to have long hair. She sighed and took a slurp of the now cold soup in front of her, then said, "Well, that's all for this chapter!!!!" ß (no, not really. Zelda wouldn't say such a retarded thing!)

that's the first chap. I hope its not _to _short, is it? Well you know what to do now don't you? WHAT???? Are you serious?!?!?!?!?! You really don't know what to do next?! Sheesh! You write a review! Duhhhhh!

You really didn't know that? Oh, say what? Ohhhhhhhh! You where just joking! I see…

I really hope you enjoyed this fic. people! I reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally do!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
